


Surprise

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki Costume Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Surprise

Tom is always practically crawling out of his skin by the time shooting finishes for the day. It’s a testament to how much he loves his work that he’ll spend hours upon hours in the heavy, hot Loki costume with nary a complaint – that is, until he arrives home to me, strips completely naked, and stays that way for the remainder of the evening.

That has its advantages, no doubt about it.

Having said that, I like him in the Loki costume, and I told him flat-out I’d do unholy things to him in that suit. He’s been playing the “good employee” card, though, and he’s steadfastly refused to bring it home since it’s against the rules.

So I’ve concocted a plan.

I’ve gotten a key for his trailer from one of the assistants I’ve become acquainted with. It’s small, just for breaks and costume changes, but it’s perfect for my purposes. I slip inside; I’ve already texted him and determined he’ll be back any minute, so I peek out the window and watch.

He finally saunters up, pulling the golden helmet off his head of black tresses as he unlocks the trailer door. He freezes as he sees me. I’m sitting on the little table in nothing but my bra and panties, casually swinging one leg back and forth while the other rests on a chair.

“Hello, sexy,” I say, giving him a dirty wink.

His tongue darts out and wets his lips as his gaze devours my breasts. “What… how did you… I mean…”

I stretch, catlike, before standing up and giving my hips a little extra sway as I approach him. “Loki couldn’t come to me, so I thought I’d come to Loki…” I run my hands over the smooth fabric and give a little hum of pleasure. “Ooh, look at you, all leather and metal…”

He looks around anxiously. “Darling, I… I mean, they’re going to be here any minute, the wardrobe mistress that is, and the wig and everything, they stop by and – ”

“Then I’ll make this quick. Because there’s really only one thing I want from you right now.” I brazenly reach down and give the growing bulge at his crotch a firm squeeze. “Tom, I want to kneel for Loki. I feel like he deserves it.”

His pupils are blown dark as I drop to my knees and continue to massage him through the leather. His eyes flutter shut as he hardens under my touch, and his hands are shaking as he reaches down to undo the complicated ties and buckles keeping his pants up. He finally manages to loosen enough of the costume to free his cock, which bobs in front of me expectantly. I tease him by flicking the tip of my tongue just over his swollen pink head before I start to stroke him. I use both hands, relishing the velvety, soft feel of the skin covering his erection, and I continue to lap at him, drawing the drops of precum pooling there onto my tongue and swallowing loudly.

“Oh, honey, you taste so good… I can’t wait to swallow  _all_  of you…” I murmur right before I purse my lips around his shaft and start sucking at him, hard. He braces against the the wall to hold himself steady as he moans, his eyes rolling back as I work him with my hands and mouth. I walk my fingers up to stroke his perineum and he fists one hand in my hair, now watching me intently as his breathing speeds up.

“Oh, fuck… oh,  _fuck_ ,” he gasps as I take him deeper and deeper into my mouth, my tongue running up and down his shaft. I know he’s getting close and I pull one of the cups of my bra down so he can catch a glimpse of a hardened nipple and soft flesh bouncing as I bob forward and back with increasing speed. I’m deliberately making loud, filthy sucking noises, letting my saliva coat him completely as he grimaces and bucks forward. “Darling… I… I think I’m going to…”

At that moment the door opens, but he’s already too far gone – the wardrobe mistress and her assistant are greeted with the sight of Tom loudly orgasming into my mouth while clad in full Loki costume. I swallow everything he gives me and hold him between my lips as they gape at us; Tom looks positively panicked.

I tuck my bare breast back into my bra and stand. “Hello ladies.” I slowly wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, collecting any stray drops of come before licking my fingers clean. “Don’t worry. I made sure none of it got onto the costume.” I give them a wink as I slip my dress on, then kiss him lightly on the lips. “See you at home?”

He nodes mutely as I grab my purse and breeze past the women into the sunlight. I’ll probably pay for my little stunt, I know…

But somehow, I don’t think I’m going to regret it.


End file.
